No Title
by Sacchi21
Summary: Belum pandai buat summary, masih newbie :) Kalau penasaran silakan dibaca :) Happy reading! /
**No Tittle**

 **Author :**

Sacchi

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Chara :**

GoM, Kuroko Tetsuya, Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki, Hiro Kuroru (OC), Sachika Natsumi(OC)

 **Genre :**

Friendship, Romance(maybe)

 **Warning :**

Typo bertebaran, cerita ga jelas, OOC (maybe), etc.

 **(A/N : bagi yang kurang suka dengan pairing Chara x OC lebih baik mundur :) )**

 **-Normal POV-**

Kelopak bunga sakura menjadi karpet merah muda alami yang menghlasi sebuah lapangan basket di tengah kota Tokyo. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru cerah dan gadis bersurai hitam duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku di lapangan basket itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu seseorang atau mereka hanya ingin duduk berdua saja? Entahlah. sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu jawabannya. Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang membuat gadis mungil bersurai hitam itu merinding kedinginan  
"Hiro-chan, apakah kau kedinginan?", tanya pemuda biru bernama Kuroko

"Iie, daijoubu, Tetsu-nii", bohong gadis yang bernama Hiro itu. Meskipun dia menyangkalnya tetap saja angin peralihan musim itu membuatnya kedinginan hingga dia bersin.

"Ini pakailah", kata kuroko membungkus(?) Hiro dengan jaketnya.

"Demo... Tetsu-nii... kau akan kedinginan", bantah Hiro melepaskan jaket yajg terspir di punggungnya

"Iie. Daijoubu, kau disini karena kuajak, kalau ada apa-apa denganmu aku harus bertanggung jawab", ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis sampai OOC *sweatdrop*

Hiro dan Kuroko masih asyik berdebat sampai mereka mendengar langkah kaki menuju arah mereka, sepertinya langkah lebih dari satu orang. Mereka pun mengalihkan pandangan kearah suara langkah itu.

 **-Hiro POV-**

Aku dan Tetsu-nii masih berdebat tentang siapa yang seharusnya mengenakan jaket sampai kami mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kearah kami. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat seseorang berambut ungu yang bertubuh tinggi dan besar, bahkan dia lebih besar dariapa Kiyoshi-senpai. Apa benar dia itu manusia? Atau mungkin dia adalah titan? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menghilangkan pikiran anehku itu. Kemudian pandanganku beralih ke pemuda yang memiliki surai merah, dia tampan dan tampak berwibawa, mungkin dia dari keluarga terpandang. Tak lama setelah itu aku menyipitkan mataku mencoba melihat objek di belakang mereka berdua, aku seperti melihat seseorang bersurai blonde yang sedang berlari. Tunggu! sepertinya dia membawa sesuatu dipunggungnya. Ah! bukan! dia membawa seorang gadis, berambut coklat, dan memakai seragam dari Kaijo. Apa? gadis berambut coklat berseragam Kaijo dan bersama pemuda blonde? Ya benar! Aku tak salah lihat! Jangan-jangan...

"Cha-chan!", tanpa sadar aku berdiri dan berteriak mencoba memanggil gadis itu.

Karena terkejut, pemuda blonde yang menggendongnya akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh kearah belakang.

 **Sachika POV**

"Cha-chan!", aku mendengar panggilan familiar. hanya satu orang yang memanggilku dengan nama itu, temanku sejak di sekolah menengah, Hiro. Pasti dia Hiro. Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap lurus kedepan, Kise menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearahku.

"Turunkan aku, Ryou-kun", pintaku pada Kise tanpa proten dia langsung menurunkanku. Kemudian aku mencoba melihat gadis yang berdiri tiga meter di depanku dan membelalakan mataku.

"Hiro-chan!", aku berlari kecil menuju gadis itu mengabaikan Kise. (A/N : kebiasaan author kalo ketemu temen :v)

Sudah satu tahun sejak aku terakhir dengan Hiro karena sibuk dengan sekolah masing-masing. Ya, meskipun terkadang saling berkirim pesan, tetap saja rasanya beda. Kami berdua sibuk mengobrol sampai seseorang di samping Hiro yang entah sejak kapan disana berbicara. Mungkinkah dia Kuroko Tetsuya yang sering dibicarakan Kise?

"Kau tak apa, Kise-kun?", ucap pemuda biru tersebut dengan datarnya

"Daijoubu, Kuroko-cchi. Aku hanya sedikit lelah", jawab Kise sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

Ah! Ya ampun! aku melupakan si blonde kesayanganku itu. Akhirnya aku berbalik dan menghampirinya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan, pasti karena dia menggendongku sambil berlari tadi.

"Ryou-kun no baka!" kataku sebal setelah mengajaknya duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Eh? Nande?", bahkan sekarang dia bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Tch! menyebalkan sekali.

"Apa benar kau baik-baik saja, Kise?", tanya seorang pemuda bersurai merah di samping seseorang bekepala *crushed by mukkun* ungu

"Daijoubu Akashi-cchi", jawab kise pada pemuda merah itu

"Jadi kenapa kau tampak kelelahan, Kise-chin?", tanya titan ungu sambil membuka keripik kentangnya.

"Etto... sebenarnya..."

 **-Normal POV-**

 ***flashback on***

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Ryou-kun", tanya gadis bersurai coklat sepunggung dengan bingung pada pemuda blonde di sampingnya.

"Eh? kau akan tahu nanti, sebentar lagi kita sampai, Sa-cchi", jawab pemuda tersebut sembari mempererat genggaman tanganya dengan gadis disampingnya.

"I wanna go home", kata gadis itu tiba-tiba dan menghentikan langkahnya

"Eh? Nande? Why it's so suddenly? You said you'd come with me today"

"Yes, I am. Demo..."

"Why? Are you tired? wanna have piggyback ride"

"No, i'm right. I just wanna go home, Ryou-kun"

"Gomen, Sa-cchi aku tidak menerima penolakan. Lagipula kau sudah berjanji", kata Kise si blonde kemudian menaikan gadis bersurai coklat itu kepunggungnya

"Chotto matte, Ryou-kun! Baiklah aku akan pergi dan aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Aku berat! turunkan aku!", tolak gadis itu sambil memukul punggung kekasihnya

"No. I won't. You aren't heavy, you're like as feather fo me, Sa-cchi", jawab enteng pemuda tersebut yang membuat wajah gadis itu semerah tomat.

"No Ryou-kun! You must be tired after practice today! let me down!", teriak Sachika gadis bersurai coklat sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya berharap si blonde mau menurunkannya (A/N : abaikan moment romantis ini :v)

"Berhentilah bergerak, Sa-cchi!", perintah Kise yang diabaikan gadis bersurai coklat itu. Kemudian ia mengeratkan pegangannya dan mempercepat langkahnya menjadi berlari.

 ***flashback off***

 **-Normal POV-**

Semua yang berada di lapangan itu sweatdrop setelah mendengarkan cerita Kise. Pasti mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh si blonde itu. Bagaimana dia bisa bwrsikap manis sekaligus mengambil tindakan bodoh seperti itu? Dasar aneh.

Sesaat setelah Kise selesai bercerita terdengar keributan kecil dan suara bel sepeda tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Terlihat sesosok gadis bersurai pink dan pemuda tan berambut biru gelap sedang berjalan dan sepertinya mereka sedang mendebatkan sesuatu. Tak jauh di belakang mereka terlihat pemuda raven yang mengayuh sepeda dengan gerobak di belakangnya di dalam gerobak itu tampak sesuatu yang berwarna hijau. Bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. berambut hijau, memakai kacamata, jaket orange... Dia tampak seperti wortel berkacamata *di shoot midorima :v*. Mereka berempat semakin mendekat sampai akhirnya tiba secara bersamaan di tempat Kuroko dan yang lainnya berkumpul.

Kuroko dan yang lain tampak terheran dengan kedatangan mereka berempat yang sangat terlambat.

"Gomenasai, kami terlambat, minna", ujar si gadis pink dan pemuda raven secara bersamaan

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Satsuki",

"Tak perlu minta maaf-nanodayo", kata si hijau Midorima dan pemuda tan Aomine hampir bersamaan

"Tentu saja kita harus minta maaf Dai-chan!", ucap Momoi sebal.

"Jadi... ada apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?", tanya Akashi

 ***flashback on***

"Dai-chan! tak bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat? Tetsu-kun dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menungggu!", teriak Momoi gadis bersurai merah muda sebal pada pemuda tan disampingnya

"Oi, Satsuki! jangan berteriak! aku sudah berjalan cukup cepat", jawab pemuda tan itu dengan santai

"Tch! kalau ini sudah cepat, lalu seberapa lambat kau berjalan?" ujar gadis itu sambil mendorong punggung Aomine pemuda bersurai biru gelap supaya mempercepat langkahnya

"O-oi! Hentikan Satsuki! aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"

"Tidak!"

"Hentikan! Aku berjanji akan berjalan lebih cepat!", kata Ahomine *eh typo :v* Aomine kemudian ia mengambil langkah cepat untuk menghindari Momoi yang mendorongnya.

 ***skip time***

 **Gym Shutoku high**

"Latihannya cukup untuk hari ini", kata Otsubo kapten basket Shutoku High pada membernya

"Hai!" jawab para member dengan semangat. Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar dari gym menuju loker.

"Oi Takao! Midorima! Kalian berdua mau kemana?", Tanya seorang berambut kuning yang disebut(?) Miyaji pada seorang pemuda berambut raven dan hijau yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Tentu saja mau ganti baju-nanodayo", jawab si hijau a.k.a Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya

"Ada apa Miyaji-senpai?" tanya si raven yang bernama Takao

"Hari ini giliran kalian membersihkan gym. Kalian tidak boleh pergi sebelum membersihkannya"

"Are? benarkah? ta-tapi "

"Benar dan jangan mencoba untuk protes"kalimat Takao terputus dengan ucapan Miyaji.

"Tapi aku harus pergi-nanodayo"

"Benar Miyaji-san, Shin-chan harus pergi menemui teman-temannya di tim Teiko", jelas Takao meyakinkan Miyaji

"Hm... GoM ya? Kalian boleh pergi setelah membersihkan gym. Jaa~", sahut Miyaji dengan santainya sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar.  
"Menyebalkan-nanodayo", gumam Midorima

"Kukira dia akan membiarkan pergi. Yosha! Ayo cepat kita bersihkan gym, Shin-chan!"

(A/N : Kenapa jadi Takao yang bersemangat? *jangan tanya author*)

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka selesai membersihkan gym dan menuju tak terbatas *ralat* menuju lapangan basket di tengah kota Tokyo seperti biasa, Takao harus mengayuh sepeda dengan Midorima berada di gerobak sepeda itu. (A/N : Malang nasibmu nak... :v)

 ***flashback off***

 **-Hiro POV-**

Semuanya ber-hmm ria setelah mendengarkan cerita dari dua tim(?) yang berbeda itu. Hanya saja si blonde malah terlelap di sebelah kekasihnya. Ya ampun, mereka manis sekali. pandanganku beralih pada pemuda tan yang sedang berdebat dengan gadis bersurai merah muda.

'Dia... keren... Apakah dia yang sering di ceritakan Tetsu-nii padaku? Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Aomine Daiki. Si jenius basket yang bahkan akan seperti monster saat di lapangan. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya bermain basket sekarang! Dia pasti akan terlihat lebih keren. Kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku berdebar? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!' aku terhanyut dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai tidak sadar kalau Tetsu-nii memanggilku.

"Hiro-chan?", panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya di dedepanku

"E-Eh?", kataku gugup

"Kau tak apa kan?"

"Daijoubu yo, Tetsu-nii. Ano... aku sebenarnya belum mengenal teman-temanmu ini", kataku sampai ada gadis pink yang tiba-tiba memeluk Tetsu-nii

"Teetsuu-kuuun~~ Are? Siapa gadis ini?", tanyanya bingung saat menyadari aku disebelahnya

"Ano... dia sepupuku, Momoi-san. Akan kutinggalkan dia bersamamu" kata Tetsu-nii kemudian berlari kecil menuju tengah lapangan

"Eh? sepupunya Tetsu-kun? Kimi no namae wa nan desuka?"

"Hiro Kuroru desu. Kimi?"

"Momoi Satsuki. Kau bisa memanggilku Satsuki sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman baik, Hiro-chan", katanya kemudian memelukku

"Sepertinya begitu, Satsuki-chan", jawabku dengan senyum canggung.

"Lalu siapa gadis yang bersama Ki-chan itu?"

"Ki-chan? maksudmu si blonde itu? Dia Sachika Natsumi. Temanku sejak sekolah menengah. Ano Satsuki-chan, sebenarnya siapa orang-orang ini?"

"Are? jadi kau tak mengenal mereka?"

"Tidak satupun", jawabku sambil mengangguk

"Kalau begitu... Minna, Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian dengan Hiro-chan dan Sachika-chan sebelum bermain?", katanya tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan kecil yang ada di lapangan.

"Ah benar juga, kita belum memperkenalkan diri pada mereka berdua. Aku Akashi Seijuuro, dari Rakuzan", kata pemuda besurai merah memperkenalkan diri.

"Murasakibara Atsushi dari Yosen", kata Titan ungu *crushed* di sampingnya

"Aku Takao Kazunari dan dia Midorima Shintaro kami dari Shutoku", giliran pemuda raven dan wortel di sampingnya

"Aku Aomine Daiki dari Too", jadi benar dia yang serimga diceritakan Tetsu-nii? Lalu siapa si blonde yang bersama Cha-chan? Aku hanya tau dia kekasih Cha-chan.

 **-Normal POV-**

"Minna, Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian dengan Hiro-chan dan Sachika-chan sebelum bermain?", kata Momoi tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan kecil yang ada di lapangan.

Kemudian mereka memperkenalkan diri satu persatu minus Kise. Setelah selesai Aomine berjalan kearah Kise yang masih terlelap di sebelah kekashinya dan dengan entengnya di menjitak kepala si blonde itu.

"Itai!", pekik Kise mengusap kepalanya dan bangun dari tidurnya (A/N : Coba bayangin gimana rasanya kalau reader-chan jadi Kise? :v :v)

"HIDOI YO AOMINE-CCHI!", rengeknya setelah sadar siapa pelaku penjitakan(?) tersebut

"Calm down Kise-kun", kata Sachika menenangkan Kise sambil mengelus kepala blonde itu

"Bisakah kau jelaskan siapa gadis ini, Kise?", tanya Aomine melihat Sachika dengan jarak yang...uh berbahaya

"Menjauhlah dari Sa-cchi ku kau, Aomine-ccui!", teriaknya sambil menghalangi pandangan Aomine dari Sachika

"A-Aku Sa "

"Dia Sachika Natsumi dan dia kekasihku!", potong Kise

"AAAPPAAA?!" semua terkejut minus Hiro dan Sachika dengan pernyataan Kise

"Ahahahahaha yang benar saja kau Kise", kali ini Aomine malah menertawainya

"A-ano... Ki-Kise-kun mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Aomine-kun", pengakuan Sachika membuat Aomine berhenti tertawa dan lapangan menjadi...hening

 **The End**

(A/N : Ampuni saya Hiro-chan... Seharusnya ff ini buat kamu. Tapi sepertinya lebih asik ngerjai kamu dulu *evilsmirk*)

Ne, minna... maafkan Sacchi telah membuat ff absurd ini :v

dan bagi penggemar Kise, ampuni author telah menculik Kise kalian *diserang fans Kise*

Kalau begitu author pamit dulu~~~  
Jaa~~~~~

*balik lagi*

Maaf ya kalu fanfic ini jelek, fanfic pertama author soalnya. :)

 _Jaa, minna~~~~_

 _R &R please! ^^/ ^^*_


End file.
